


Shut Up and Kiss Me Now

by Nherizu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fanart, French Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Merlin, Draco. Can you just—</i>shut up<i>?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Kiss Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> A quick doodle I made for Gracerene's birthday! :)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10ojhj8)


End file.
